Quicklist
This page intends to list all the code needed to be able to quickly write down the rewards. Just modify it according to your needs, and feel free to add. To use, just click edit, then click source, copy the portion you need, paste it to the page you were editing, and modify any changes in words (E.G. dropping instead of increasing) Primary Attributes * Dangerous is increasing... * Persuasive is increasing... * Shadowy is increasing... * Watchful is increasing... Menace * Nightmares is increasing... * Scandal is increasing... * Suspicion is dropping... * Unaccountably Peckish is increasing... * Wounds is increasing... Second Chances * You've gained 1 x Confident Smile * You've gained 1 x Hard-Earned Lesson * You've gained 1 x Hastily Scrawled Warning Note * You've gained 1 x Sudden Insight * You've gained 1 x Surprise Attack Plan Items * You've gained 1 x An Infernal Contract * You've gained 1 x Appalling Secret * You've gained 1 x Black Wings Absinthe * You've gained 10 x Carnival Ticket * You've gained 48 x Cryptic Clue * You've gained 48 x Deep Amber * You've gained 1 x Diamond * You've gained 32 x Drop of Prisoner's Honey *file:Boxsmall.png You've gained 1 [[:category:Fate|'Fate']] * You've gained 1 x [[First City Coin|'First City Coin']] * You've gained 99 x Foxfire Candle Stub * You've gained 20 x Glim * You've gained 1 x Greyfields 1868 First Sporing * You've gained 48 x Greyfields 1879 * You've gained 44 x Greyfields 1882 * You've gained 2 x Incendiary Gossip * You've gained 2 x Inkling of Identity * You've gained 2 x Intriguing Gossip * You've gained 40 x Jade Fragment * You've gained 1 x Lamplighter Beeswax * You've gained 1 x London Street Sign *''' You've gained 1 x [[Memory of Light|'''Memory of Light]] * You've gained 51 x Moon-pearl * You've gained 1 x Mysteries of the Elder Country * You've gained 30 x Nevercold Brass Sliver * You've gained 1 x Phosphorescent Scarab * You've gained 504 x Primordial Shriek * You've gained 1 x Proscribed Material * You've gained 10 x Ragged Clothing * You've gained 1 x Rat on a String * You've gained 95 x Rostygold * You've gained 1 x Relic of the Fourth City * You've gained 1 x Relic of the Second City * You've gained 1 x Relic of the Third City * You've gained 1 x Sapphire * You've gained 1 x Secluded Address * You've gained 85 x Silk Scrap * You've gained 85 x Souls * You've gained 18 x Stolen Correspondence * You've gained 1 x Surface Currency * You've gained 83 x Whispered Secret * You've gained 1 x Venom-ruby *file:Questionsmall.png Random Items (~24-25 pence) Specific Ability *file:Spiderflorencesmall.png [[:category:Arachnologist|'Arachnologist']] has increased to 2! * [[:Category:Admired|'Admired']] is increasing.... Story *file:bohogirl5small.png a Courier for the Dead is increasing... * a Finder of Heiresses is increasing... * a Scholar of the Correspondence is increasing... * a visitor to the Clay Quarters is increasing... * an agent of the Cheesemonger is increasing... *file:cadaversmall.png an Annoyance to Jack-of-Smiles is increasing... * an Intimate of Devils is increasing... *file:knifetingsmall.png an Umpire of the Game of Knife-and-Candle has increased to 3! *file:magnifyingglasssmall.png ascending the Reliables list of Mr Pages has increased to 3! * assisting a Keen-Eyed Lapidary is increasing... * associating with Radical Academics is increasing... * * An occurrence! Your '[[:Category:Featuring in the Tales of the University|'Featuring in the Tales of the University']]' Quality is now 6! * in search of a Stiff Drink is increasing... * Inconvenienced by your Aunt is increasing... * investigating the Secrets of St Dunstan's is increasing... * making progress in the Labyrinth of Tigers has increased to 5! * [[:Category:Marked by the Eater-of-Chains|'marked by the Eater-of-Chains']] has increased to 2! * An occurrence! Your 'occasionally seen at Mr Wines' Revels' Quality is now 10! * the Protégé of a Mysterious Benefactor has increased to 5! * A twist in your tale! You are no longer Tracking down the Manager * Uncovering Secrets Framed in Gold is increasing... * Uncovering the Secrets of the Face-Tailor is increasing... * Visiting Clathermont's Tattoo Parlour is increasing... * Tales of Mahogany Hall is increasing... *file:writersmall.png An occurrence! Your 'Raking the Muck of the Neath' Quality is now 4! Recurring Dreams * Dreaming Strange Dreams: A Game of Chess is increasing... * having Recurring Dreams: The Burial of the Dead is increasing... * having Recurring Dreams: Death by Water is increasing... * having Recurring Dreams: Is Someone There? is increasing... * having Recurring Dreams: The Fire Sermon is increasing... * having Recurring Dreams: What the Thunder Said is increasing Intrigue * Intimate with a Secular Missionary is increasing... * Intimate with a Revolutionary Firebrand is increasing... * seen with an Acclaimed Beauty is increasing... Progress * Fascinating... is increasing... * Investigating... is increasing... * Running Battle... is increasing... * Seeking... is increasing... * An occurrence! Your Seeking the Meaning of the Plaster Face Quality is now 1! * Term Passing... is increasing... * The Hunt is On! 'is increasing... * 'Time Passing in the Labyrinth is increasing... Quirks * Austere is increasing... * Daring is increasing... * Forceful is increasing... * Heartless is increasing... * Hedonist is increasing... * Magnanimous is increasing... * Melancholy is increasing... * Ruthless is increasing... * Steadfast is increasing... * Subtle is increasing... Connections * Connected: Benthic is increasing... * Connected: Bohemian is increasing... * Connected: Criminals is increasing... * Connected: Glass is increasing... * Connected: Hell is increasing... * Connected: Revolutionaries is increasing... * Connected: Rubbery Men is increasing... * Connected: Shroud is increasing... * Connected: Society is increasing... * Connected: Summerset is increasing... * Connected: The Church is increasing... * Connected: The Constables is increasing... * Connected: The Docks is increasing... * Connected: the Duchess is increasing... * Connected: The Great Game is increasing... * Connected: The Masters of the Bazaar is increasing... * Connected: The Orient is increasing... * Connected: The Tomb-Colonies is increasing... * Connected: Urchins is increasing... Venture * An occurrence! Your Missing Person: Absconding Devil Quality is now 3! * An occurrence! Your 'Seduction: Honey-sipping jewel-thief' Quality is now 7! * An occurrence! Your 'Seduction: Honey-sipping heiress' Quality is now 2! * Begun a new venture! Surveillance Contract: Find a Tattooed Messenger's contact ! * [[Surveillance Contract: Starving Poet|'Surveillance Contract: Starving Poet']] has increased to 2! Ambition * Ambition: Bag a Legend! has increased to 35! * An occurrence! Your 'Ambition:Heart's Desire - the Topsy King' Quality is now 18! Accomplishment *file:chap1small.png A twist in your tale! You are now an Admirer of Art *file:bohogirl1small.png A twist in your tale! You are now an Admirer of Beauty * A twist in your tale! You are now a Bringer of Death * A twist in your tale! You are now a Fearsome Duellist *file:pawnsmall.png A twist in your tale! You are now a fine piece in the Game *file:blackglovesmall.png A twist in your tale! You are now Master Thief *file:councilsmall.png A twist in your tale! You are now a Procurer of Savage Beasts * A twist in your tale! You are now a Survivor of the Affair of the Box * A twist in your tale! You are now a Veteran of the Battle of Wolfstack Docks * A twist in your tale! You are now Free of Surface Ties * A twist in your tale! You are now the Darling of the Ambassador's Ball Acquaintance * Acquaintance: Sardonic Music-Hall Singer is increasing... *file:blimpsmall.png Acquaintance: Regretful Soldier is increasing... * Acquaintance: a Repentant Forger is increasing... * Acquaintance: Wry Functionary is increasing...